Nighthawk Frigate
General A deadly, frigate class warship. It's combination of highly potent firepower and mobillity makes the Nighthawk frigate the most versatile warship capable of destroying any fleet. Nighthawks are usually unlocked by daily players after three to four months of play around at approximately level 32, it takes twelve days to construct a fleet of Nighthawks. Much consideration should be put into the configuration of Nighthawks since they are time consuming to build and repair. A fleet bay IX is needed to support a fleet of six fully equipped Nighthawks. Strategy A highly common warship used by players that are level 32 or above, considered a powerful, versatile ship that can be configured to excel in any field of combat such as basing, cargoing and fleet vs fleet. There are currently three mainstream configuration of Nighthawks; HEX missiles, mass drivers and disruptor ray arrangements. Nighthawks equipped with disruptor rays and spectral V shields are ''deadly ''and effective against almost any general purpose fleet but can be destroyed by a hard counter such as spectral V frigates or battleships with explosive weapons. They typically have 78 dps equipped with rear thrusters IV to pursue and blitz their enemies. disruptor ray Nighthawks are commonly called "Beam NH". Nighthawks equipped with mass drivers are less common than other variants but are becoming more and more popular. Equipped with Shockwave IV, rear thrusters IV or V, mass driver II x3 and Irdium magnets III+, they are equipped purely for destroying any ship that is ''not ''a disruptor ray equipped frigate. The mass driver Nighthawk superior agility and range allows it to bombard slow ships such as cruisers and battleships from afar and dodge incoming fire. Colloquially called "MD NH", the most experienced players believe that mass driver Nighthawk vs mass driver Nighthawk fleets are a true test to one's raw skill and micromanagement in FvF. These Nighthawks are also commonly used to attack or debilitate a base before delivering a final blow destroying the base entirely. Some players use mass driver Nighthawks to attack storages and silos exclusively and ignoring the base's defence turrets, it's important to balance firepower and armor on combat modules and also place your storages nearby combat modules so they aren't picked off. Nighthawks equipped with HEX missiles are slowly becoming popular to counter the power disruptor ray equipped form. Although some are equipped with scatter missiles, Nighthawks of a similar build usually have Antimatter warheads and spectral V shields, equipped with gear that directly counters that of the disruptor ray version. High level players tend to mix HEX missile and disruptor ray Nighthawks together in a fleet. Weaknesses '''Low rotation rate : '''Nighthawks are generally equipped with rear thruster IV by almost all players, although a frigate has a high rotation speed, it's speed is reduced by equipping such a thruster, it's possibly to you to use a frigate with a higher rotation rate continually strafe turn around the back of an enemy Nighthawk so it cannot fire at you. Enemy's low rotation time makes it difficult of them to get their bearing and attack with somewhat narrow firing angle. '''Moderate firepower and durability : '''Venom battleships have superior firepower than that of a Nighthawk and Revelation cruisers have nearly twice as much armor and shields. A combination of different ships can defeat a fleet of six Nighthawks easily. Many, many players use six Nighthawks for fleet vs fleet battles at higher levels. Trivia *An update has reduced the build and research time as well as research expenditures needed for Nighthawks as well as all other ships, base modules and equipment modules. Gallery Frig3setup.png|Shockwave IV disruptor ray Nighthawk configuration SpecVexplosiveNH.png|Spectral V missile Nighthawk NonrearIVBeamNH.png|Non rear IV disruptor ray Nighthawk with Spectral V MDNH.png|Mass driver Nighthawk ShockIVBeamNh.png|Shock IV disruptor ray Nighthawk Video Category:Frigates Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls